Can Love Really Conquer All?
by rllance
Summary: What if something bad happened to Pen because of Morgan? How will she handle it? How will He?
1. Some Things Your Best Freind Shouldn't K

**Can Love Really Conquer All?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM**

**A/N: I know Solace is not done but this idea came to me yesterday and I just had to write it so here it is**

"Morgan," Derek answered his phone and looked at the clock 2 AM, he knew this could not be good.

"Derek, Can you come get me?"

"Pen," Derek asked looking at his phone, knowing full well she wasn't calling from her cell or he would have known it was her before he picked up. "Where are you Baby Girl?"

"Virginia Memorial Hospital, can you come get me?"

"What? What's wrong?"

"No questions, Derek. I don't have time. Can you come get me or not?"

"I will be there in 10 minutes. Where should I pick you up?

"The ER entrance and Derek?"

"Yeah," he didn't know what was going on, but he could tell she had been crying and he didn't like it.

"Hurry, and be careful."

"I will Baby Girl don't you worry about me. See you soon." He hung up and rushed out the door.

Penelope sat in the ER waiting room wearing the scrubs that the nurse had given her, trying hard not to fall apart. She knew she made a mistake in calling Morgan, but JJ had just gotten home from a big case and she needed time with Will and Henry, she had tried Emily, but she was not picking up, and Reid well, he was Reid. She had no other options left.

"Miss Garcia," the nurse interrupted her train of thought. "Have you got a ride home?"

"Yes, he should be here any minute."

"Good, is someone staying with you tonight? The doctor wants to know. He says with the broken ribs and concussion you have sustained it would be for the best."

"Yes," she lied, because she knew if she said no they would want her to stay and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Good, here are your pain meds. We will call you with the results of your tests as soon as we know."

"Thank you," she said as she watched the nurse walk away. Just then Morgan burst into the ER, she looked at him and tried to smile, but it hurt.

"Baby Girl, you ready to go," he took one look at her and knew she shouldn't be leaving at all, her face was bruised, her lip was busted, she had a cut over her eye, and that was what he could see. He could tell as she stood up there were other issues going on beneath those scrubs she was wearing, but he knew this wasn't the place to get into all of this, so he took her arm gently and guided her out the door to his truck. Once he got her settled and her seatbelt on he got into the drivers side and drove out of the parking lot.

Pen gave Derek a worried glance and he just smiled and took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze and continued driving. He knew one thing for sure there was no way he was taking her home. She needed to be taken care of and that was what he was going to do whether she liked it or not.

"Derek, you missed my turn."

"Pen, you are coming home with me no arguments."

"Derek, I just want to go home take a shower and go to bed."

"And you can do that at my place, Baby Girl. I promise no questions. I just need to make sure you are okay for my own sanity okay?"

"Okay, but I have no clothes."

"It's okay, I got you covered." They pulled into the parking lot of Morgan's apartment building and Derek squeezed her hand before getting out and helping her. He went in ahead of her and grabbed Clooney before he could jump up on her. "Down, boy, Pen is not feeling good. Pen, you want to go ahead and get a shower. I will put the clothes on the bed for you. You know where I keep the towels and washcloths. I am gonna take him out. I will be back in a few."

"Okay," she said as she headed for the bathroom, she heard the front door shut. She shut the bathroom door and locked it. Getting out of the scrubs with her ribs broken was a challenge but somehow she managed. She had bruises all over, her face was swollen, and all she wanted to do was cry. She turned on the shower and stepped in, standing under the hot spray, she finally let the tears fall.

Derek came back in and went into the bedroom. He grabbed a pair of his sweat pants and a shirt and put them on the bed for Pen. He grabbed the sheets and blankets from the top of the closet and went to make up the couch. He had just put water on for tea, when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Derek?"

"Yeah, Baby Girl," he said as he turned around to find her standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"I hate to ask this, but I need some help."

"It's okay, Pen. What do you need help with?"

"I need some help wrapping my ribs. I tried to do it myself and failed.

"Okay Baby I will be right there." He took the kettle off the stove, made her a cup of her favorite tea, and headed to the bedroom. He found her lying on her side clutching his pillow for dear life. "Sit up for a minute. I will be as gentle as I can," he said as he lifted her shirt and got a look at her side. She heard his sharp intake a breath and knew it looked as bad as it felt. "Oh, Baby Girl," he said in a whispered.

"Derek don't."

"Pen, I promised no questions tonight and I will keep that promise, but you should still be in the hospital."

"Derek," she pleaded.

Okay, well hold on this is going to hurt like hell." By the time he finished there were tears running down his cheeks and hers. He went and got her pain meds out of the bag she brought with her and gave it to her. She reached up and wiped the remaining tears off his face as he helped her settle into the bed. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room, turning the light off as he went. As Pen laid there in the dark, she tried to think what she would tell Derek tomorrow when he asked what happened. One thing she knew was she wouldn't tell him, the truth. How could she tell him she was raped and beaten because of him, well not because of him exactly, but that would be the way he saw it. She knew that there were some things your best friend shouldn't know.


	2. And the Nightmares Really Begin

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM**

**A/N: I hope you guys like where this is going if not I am sure you will tell me**

Derek was lying on the couch staring at the ceiling. He knew he was supposed to work tomorrow, but that didn't matter, his Baby Girl was hurt, and taking care of her is what mattered. He wanted to know what happened to her, who did this to her and why, but those questions would have to wait until tomorrow. He fell asleep with her on his mind. He began having a nightmare. It was so vivid he could smell the blood as he saw her get beat up over and over again. She was screaming his name and he tried to reach for her, but every time he would get close, he would be pulled back. After seeing the horror several times, he managed to wake up and realize that it was just a nightmare. At least part of it was, she was screaming for him. He scrambled off the couch and made a B line for the bedroom.

He stood in the doorway and saw her thrashing wildly on the bed. He saw Clooney's look of concern and knew the dog would soon start barking if he didn't take care of her. Derek carefully climbed in bed next to her, putting his lips next to her ear he whispered. "Baby Girl, its Derek. I am here and you are safe now. Whoever did this can't hurt you anymore, I promise." With those words, Pen seemed to calm down and rest again. He felt her grab his hand in her sleep and throw her arm around his waist. He squeezed her hand and turned a bit so that he head now rested against his chest. He kissed her on her forehead and closed his eyes, praying she would sleep through the night.

He heard the alarm go off at 5:30 and somehow he managed to slide out of her grasp without waking her. He hurries and shuts off the alarm. He gets Clooney up and takes him out, even though neither of them wants to leave her. He finds her still asleep when he returns, so he decides to take a shower.

In the shower Derek relives the night's events in detail, from the first ring of the phone call to seeing his Pen thrashing in the bed calling out for him as if her life depended on it and he can't help but wonder if she called out for him as it was really happening to her. What was it that he had missed when they left the bullpen? Where did she go when they left? These were questions only Pen could answer and he had to wait to ask her. He cut off the shower and stepped out. He was dressed in no time and he exited the bathroom. Pen was still asleep, so he made his way into the kitchen to make coffee. He needed it today, still trying to decide, whether to call Hotch and ask for the day off or go in and talk to him about Pen and ask for more than the day off. He saw Clooney lying next to Pen and he knew that dog loved her as much as he did

He picked up his cell phone and stepped outside.

"Hotch."

"Hotch, it's Morgan. I need to talk to you and I need to do it in person, but I can't do it at work. Can you meet me at the coffee shop on 51st Street?

"Sure Morgan can I ask what this is about?"

"I will tell you soon I promise." He went back in to the apartment and went to check on Pen, she was still sleeping. He was glad, but he didn't want to leave without telling her. "Baby Girl, wake up. Come on, wake up for me." He saw her eyes flutter open. "I just wanna tell you I am going to get us some breakfast. Don't try to get up until I get back." She nodded in agreement and drifted off to sleep again. He kissed her cheek and headed out the door.

Hotch was waiting for him outside.

"Okay, Derek, what is up?"

"I need some time off Hotch."

"And you couldn't tell me that over the phone."

"No, because Garcia needs some too."

"What do you mean, Morgan?"

"I mean that, apparently something happened to Garcia after she left work last night."

"What? You mean she is missing. Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"Slow down Boss Man. No, Penelope is not missing, she is currently sleeping, I hope. She called me at 2 AM last night from the hospital needing a ride. I get there and she can barely walk, her face is a mess, and she is wearing a pair of scrubs."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"No, she asked me not to ask any questions so I didn't, but Hotch she woke me up at 4 screaming for me. I have never fault that helpless or scared for her."

Hotch knew that was saying something. "Morgan, you can have the time off, please don't take all the blame on yourself."

"Hotch, what if she was screaming for me when all this happened? How do I live with that? She needed me and I wasn't there AGAIN."

"Derek, you are here now and that is what really counts."

"Is it Hotch? You haven't seen her she is a walking bruise, not to mention the broken ribs, or the cut over her eye."

Derek, either you calm done or go to work. The last thing Garcia needs is for you to play the blame game. She needs her best friend. Now either you be that or I will call JJ to go stay with her and you can go to work and pull yourself together.

"NO Hotch, you can't Pen doesn't know I am here, she would kill me if she knew I told you all this. I will be her best friend, but something tells me she will feed me a line of bull about what happened and I am not sure how to handle it."

"My advice, don't push, and starting today, I don't wanna see either one of you for two weeks at least. Don't worry about Strauss; I will let David take care of her. You just take care of Penelope."

"Thank you Hotch," he went inside and got the breakfast he promise to bring back and headed home. He let himself in and set the breakfast on the counter. He headed straight for the bedroom and saw Pen lying there with her eyes open. "Good Morning Princess," he said as he smiled at her.

"Can you help me up now? I really need to use the bathroom."

"Of course, Sweetness," he moved the pillows from around her and helped her up as gently as he could and he let her hold on to him all the way to the bathroom. "Baby Girl, I don't want you to try and get a shower by yourself today okay? If you don't want my help let me call Em or JJ."

"I wasn't planning on it Hot Stuff, not today anyway. You are going to be late for work if you don't hurry."

"I'm not going to work today, Sunshine."

She opened the door and grabbed his arm before speaking, "Derek, you have to go to work."

"Pen I can not and will not leave you here on your own."

"But I'm not going to be alone Clooney is here."

"Nope," he said as he adjusted the pillows for her again. "Clooney can not help you to the bathroom, make sure you eat and drink, or make sure you take the pain meds. Now I am going to get our breakfast. I will be right back." He came back with her tea, his coffee and her favorite scones.

"Derek?"

"Yeah, Goddess?"

"You went all the way to the coffee shop next to the BAU to get these didn't you?"

"And if I did," he smiled at her

"You are too good to me Derek Morgan."

"Nope, baby I just worship at your feet. Now eat up, you are overdue for a pain pill.

"Derek, I need to call Hotch and so do you."

"After I see you eat and take that pain pill." They ate in silence and Derek cleaned up before taking her a glass of water and a pain pill. After she had taken the pill, he handed her his cell phone and sat next to her on the bed as she made the call.

"Hotch"

"Sir, this is Garcia, I called to tell you I won't be coming into work today. I was in an accident last night and got banged up pretty good."

"Garcia, I don't want you in this office for two weeks do you understand."

"Sir I am sure I will be fine by the end of the week."

"Two Weeks from today, no sooner, or I will fire you, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"I assume since you are using Derek's phone, he is there with you."

"Yes, Sir."

"Let me speak to him please, and Penelope, take care of yourself."

"I will, sir. Thank you," she said as she passed Derek the phone.

"Two weeks, Derek. You take care of her or I will kick your ass personally, and keep me updated."

Okay, Hotch," Derek hung up the phone. "Looks like you are stuck with me for the next two weeks, Boss Man's orders.

"Derek…"

"Don't Derek, me Penelope, and if you think I am gonna fall for the line you just fed Hotch, you have got another thing coming, Sunshine."


	3. Will the Truth Set Us Free

**Will the Truth Set Us Free?**

Derek saw the look on her face and he knew he was right, she had been beaten last night and god knows what else, but he couldn't think about the what else now. He had to find out the who and the why? "Pen I need to look at me?"

"Derek, I don't think I can, she said as the tears started to fall again. She knew he knew everything but the who and why all of this happened and she could not bear to look in his eyes and tell him what happened. He grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eye.

"Baby Girl, if you don't tell me, I will get Hotch on it and then the whole team will know, because he won't rest until he finds out who did this to you."

"Derek, please don't do that. I suppose Hotch will find out soon enough, but please I couldn't stand it if the rest of them knew."

He watched as fresh tears fell in earnest. "Baby Girl, why don't you get some sleep. We can talk about this later. I'll wake you for lunch." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and exited the room to go in search of his cell. He took it outside on his front stoop and dialed Hotch's office.

"Hotch"

Hotch, its Morgan, listen I need you to find that police report. There is no way Pen will tell me what happened on her own."

"Derek, I have it in my hand. I just got finished reading it."

"Hotch? What does it say?" Not that Derek needed to know, from the tone in Hotch's voice it was his worse nightmare come true.

"Derek, we CAN NOT discuss this over the phone."  
"Hell Hotch okay, don't bite my head off, but who can come stay with Pen while I am gone, she doesn't want the rest of the team to know."

"Rossi, is on his way over, he will watch her YOU just get your ass over here pronto." Derek ran back inside and grabbed Clooney's leash, taking him out to do his business. He was just putting Clooney back inside when Dave drove up. He met Dave at the car.

"You realize she will be pissed to find you here, when she wakes up, instead of me don't you."

"Yeah, probably as pissed as you will be when you see that report. Derek, just do me a favor, don't come back here with your anger, she doesn't need that right now."

Okay, tell her I will be back as soon as I can. She will need another pill at lunch." Derek drove off to BAU headquarters as he enter the bullpen, he saw the other agents working on their paperwork. They all looked up as he walked by them without a word and went start to Hotch's office. Derek didn't have much to say to them right now and he needed to know what was in that report. It had to be bad if Hotch called him in away from Penelope. He knocked on the door.

"Come on in Morgan," Hotch answered taking a deep breath because he knew what was coming.

"Where is it Hotch, and what does it say?"

"Sit down Derek, and stay there or you won't read it understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Hotch took the folder out of his desk drawer and handed it to Morgan. He watched as Derek started to read. He watched as Derek turned the pages and Hotch could see Derek's anger rise. He knew Derek was getting close to the part that would rock him to the core, so Hotch moved to stand beside him.

"Oh Baby Girl," Derek whispered. Hotch squeezed his shoulder and Derek took his eyes off the paper to look up at Hotch, who like Derek had tears in his eyes. It was so much worse than Derek could have imagined. Hotch got Derek a glass of water and handed it to him. Taking a sip Derek continued. Hotch watched as he turned to the last report in the file, he saw Morgan's face change from sadness to anger and he felt his body tense. The file fell from his hands and he had to throw up in the trash can. He slumped back in the chair.

"Derek, you do know that this is not your fault right," Hotch began.

"No, Hotch, I do not know that. The way I see it this is all my fault. You do realize if I find him first he is dead, badge or no badge."

"Agent Morgan, what do you think will happen to Penelope Garcia if you go to jail for killing the SOB?"

"Hotch, why did he do this to her. If he wanted to get back at me, why not come after me or my mom or my sisters? Why Penelope?"

"Do you really not know Morgan?"

"Okay, but how did he know about her?"

"I don't know and does it really matter?"

"It matters to me."

"Derek, you need to go home."

"But Hotch..."

"Morgan, listen as of today he is still out there. You need to be with Garcia and she needs you."

"Okay, I guess I will get back to her. She has probably tied Rossi up and is on her way here." He walked out of Hotch's office and went straight to the truck.

Pen woke up and looked around. She saw Clooney lying at the end of the bed and smelled food being cooked.

"Derek," she called. Rossi heard Garcia call for Derek and he knew it was time to face the wrath of the team's tech genius. He walked towards the bedroom.

"Garcia, Derek had to go in. Hotch needed to talk to him for a few. I came over to help you until he gets back."

"Oh, what did Hotch want to talk him about?"

"A case"

"David Rossi, don't you lie to me."

"It was a case."

"Oh, NO he didn't. Dave I have got to get up and get dressed. I have to stop him.

"Pen, its too late he has been gone for two hours already."

"Oh, no," was all Pen could say as the tears fell. Rossi sat down next to her and tried to comfort her.

"Penelope, it will be okay. He will be back in a little bit. You'll see."

"No, he won't he will go after him."

"Hotch won't let him."

"Hotch won't be able to stop him, you know that as well as I do. I have to get up."

"Okay, well let me help you. Derek will never forgive me if you hurt yourself more on my watch," He helped her up off the bed and to the bathroom and then to the couch, where he used Derek's pillows to prop her up. Dave fixed her lunch and gave her the pain pill. He sat in the chair next to her and waited.

"Dave do you really think he is okay."

"Yes, I do."

"How can you be so sure."

"Because he knows you are here waiting and Hotch will make him see you are more important than his need for revenge."

"I hope and pray you are right."

Several minutes later Derek walked in to his apartment. He dropped her suitcase at the door.

"Rossi, Hotch needs you back at the office. Thank you for staying with her I appreciate it. Pen I am going to walk Dave to the car and I will be right back and then you and I Miss Garcia are going to have a long talk."

"Dave did you read the police report?"

"Not all of it, but enough to know that woman suffered a great deal last night."

"I need you and Hotch to make sure my mom and sisters are okay."

"We will Derek, you just take care of her, she is scared to death, not of what happened last night, but that your need for revenge will cost you everything and that will destroy her."

"I know Dave. I know." Derek let himself back into the apartment. He could hear her crying as he opened the door and it ripped at his heart. He never thought his friendship with her would almost cost her, her life. He came in and sat on the couch next to her. He gently gathered her in his arms and let her cry. "I'm so sorry, Baby Girl. Will you ever be able to forgive me."

Pen looked up from his shoulder and saw the tears streaming down Derek's face, guilt in his eyes and it ripped at her heart. "Derek Morgan, you did not do this, he did this." She enveloped him in a him in a hug even though it hurt like hell, but she knew he needed it.

" Pen it is my fault, if I hadn't pushed him every time I went home and saw him on the street. Rodney never would have come to Virginia, he never would have picked you, he never would have beaten you up, he never would have raped you. I don't know how I will be able to live with the fact you almost died because of me, Baby Girl. I almost cost you your life again."


	4. His Guilt Her Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM**

**A/N: I know that this is a short chapter I promise next one will be longer**

"Derek, look at me."

He lifted his head off her shoulder and looked in her eyes. He saw the pain and anguish there. "I am sorry, Baby Girl."

"Derek you have nothing to be sorry for. He is the one who should be sorry, but he won't be and I refuse to let you take this on that is what he wants."

"Pen..."

"No, Handsome listen to me. I am here because of you. I survived this because of you. I survived Battle because of you. I knew if I died you would take it upon yourself and I could not live with causing you that kind of pain, so I fought to live. I healed after Battle and I will heal after Rodney, but if you do something stupid because what happened to me last night I can't heal from that, I just can't."

"But Baby Girl..."

"Derek Morgan, you read that report, you know what he did, but he didn't get what he wanted. He wanted you broken and battered through me and I refuse to let him have that and if you let him have it, then everything I went through last night was for nothing."

"Penelope Garcia you are one amazing lady, and I am proud to call you my best friend," he said as he hugged her gently. "Now how about we get you back in bed, Princess."

"I am fine right here, Hot Stuff. I really need a shower though to work out some of these kinks.

"Pen, I don't think that is a good idea."

"Derek," she whined

"Pen your ribs are broken you need to lay down and get the pressure off of them. If you go lay down now I promise you I will help you take a shower later."

"You promise?"

"Yes, Goddess, I promise."

"Take me to bed then Handsome."


	5. Rough Times Ahead

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM**

Derek got her settled back in the bed and stood there and watched her for several minutes.

"Hot Stuff, you gonna stand there and stare at me for the rest of the afternoon."

"I am seriously thinking about it, Princess."

"Gorgeous, get your butt over here." He sat next to her on the bed.

"Baby Girl, you should be sleeping."

"I'm not tired."

"Okay, so what do you want to do."

"You didn't happen to pack my laptop in that suitcase, did you?

"Nope, Baby Girl Quantico PD has it."

"Oh, well how did you get in to get my clothes anyway?"

"It's called a badge, sweetness."

"When can I go home, did they say?"

"They will be done with your place by tomorrow, Hotch said to tell you, you will not be going anywhere for the next two weeks at least and until Rodney is caught for sure."

"Derek, I can't impose on you for that long."

"Baby, you are not imposing on me. Besides I kinda like having you here."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I like being with you too Derek."

"Pen, can I ask you a serious question."

"Sure."

"Why did you call me the other night?"

"Well, you weren't my first choice, Handsome," she watched as his face fell. "Not for the reason you are thinking. I was trying to hide it from you. I didn't want you to know. I was going to call JJ, but I knew she had just gotten home and Emily wasn't picking up and well Reid is Reid."

"Well. I am glad you did. Now what do I have to do to get you to take a nap."

"Derek, I'm not sleepy."

"If I lay down with you will you at least close your eyes for a bit, for me?"

"Okay." Derek took off his shoes and laid down next to her and put his hand on top of hers. She turned to face him and smiled.

"Close your eyes , Sweet Girl. She closed her eyes and Derek watched as she drifted off to sleep. He waited another 10 minutes and got up. He picked up his cell phone and took a seat on the couch. "Hey Ma"

"Hey Baby, I was wondering how long it would take you to call."

"I'm sorry mama."

"For what, son"

"For getting you, Sarah, and Des mixed up in my mess again."

"Baby, this is not your fault, you hear me."

"But Ma..."

"Derek Morgan, Rodney made his choice a long time ago as did you. Now what is going on there that you didn't come here yourself?"

"Hotch didn't tell you."

"No, all he said was that Rodney was going after you and you were afraid he would try to get at you through us and that he would be sending some agents to look out for us."

"Well, Ma I wish I could be there, but I have someone here who needs me more."

"Derek, what happened."

"It's Garcia, Ma."

"What happened to Penelope, son."

"Rodney hurt her."

"Oh Derek Baby is she okay?"

"No, but she will be eventually, I hope. She is battered and bruised and broken and not once has she blamed me for any of it."

"But you blame yourself don't you."

"How can I not Ma. I mean if it wasn't for me she wouldn't be hurt now."

"Derek, listen to me. None of this is your fault. Rodney is the one who made these choices not you and I am sure your Penelope feels the same way. You have told me before she is your best friend, well she knows that the last thing you would want to happen is for her to be hurt again. Trust that your friendship can survive this. There will be rough times ahead for you two my son, but don't let her go when it gets tough to hold on, hold on to her as tight as you can."

"Mom, I don't plan on it mom, she means too much to me."

"Okay, son I will remind you of that whenever you need it. Call me again when you can and be careful."

"I will Mom. I love you. Give my love to Sarah and Des."

"We love you too, son." With that Derek hung up the phone and decided to see if Pen was awake. He saw her there sitting up in the middle of his bed, tears streaming down her face. He goes over and gathers her into his arms and holds her as the sobs wrack her body. He murmurs to her in her ear.

"Pen, its okay. I am here. Come on Baby Girl, you have to stop or you will pay for it later." He felt her whole body relax in his arms and he laid her back down on the pillows. He wiped the tears off her cheeks and laid down next to her. Pen grabbed his hand and turned to face him. "You wanna talk about it."

"No"

"Baby Girl, I can't help you if you don't tell me what is going on in that beautiful brain of yours."

"Derek, I can't." He looked into her eyes and knew in that moment his mother was right. There were going to be some rough times ahead for both of them, and he was determined not to let Rodney have the one thing he couldn't live without, his best friend, so he gathered her in his arms and held on as tight as he could without hurting her and let her cry herself to sleep.


	6. Making Her Laugh Again

**Making Her Laugh Again**

Derek watched her as she slept. He couldn't do much else because he was afraid to leave her. The smiling Garcia he had said goodnight to a day ago was well and truly hiding behind a wall of grief and pain and he wasn't sure how to reach her. He needed to hear that infectious laughter that got him through the tough times. He needed to feel the warmth that filled the room when she was in it. He felt her squeeze his hand and turn to see her looking at him.

"Hey there Hot Stuff, I thought you might be sleeping."

"Nope, I was just thinking."

"About what my vision?"

"You"

"Derek..."

"No, its not what you are thinking Baby Girl."

"I was thinking about how much I love to see you laugh. I mean really laugh, the kind of laugh that reaches your eyes and makes them sparkle, and how we are going to handle this shower I promised. I am thinking we should call JJ or Emily."

"Derek, I am okay to get a shower on my own."

"Nope, your not Baby Girl you can't move without assistance and I will not let you get in the shower unaided. I know you don't want for anyone else to know what happened, but I don't want to cause you to be ashamed or embarrassed."

"Derek, I am sure I can do it myself. I just need you to help me to the bathroom and get my clothes out of my suitcase for me."

"Penelope..."

"Come on Derek, let me try. I promise if I need help I will call for you."

"Okay Goddess I give, but if you fall or injury yourself in any way you will get a spanking later, because Boss Man will have my ass in a sling, he said as he helped her up and into the bathroom. He watched her as she struggled to sit on the toilet seat and just shook his head. "How are you going to stand in the shower unaided Baby Girl?"

"Oh go away Derek, I can do this."  
He stepped forward and knelt in front of her taking her hands in his. "Baby you can't even sit here comfortably much less stand up in the shower for longer than five minutes. I can not let you get in there alone."

"Derek, you promised."

"I know I did Sunshine and I will figure out something I promise just give me a minute," he said as he brushed the tears off her cheeks. "Stay here I will be right back."

"Derek, don't call Em or JJ please," she begged as he left the room.

"I'm not Sweet Cheeks, just hold on," he said. When he appeared back in the doorway Pen took one look at him and busted out laughing. He stood there in nothing but his boxers, his boxers that had multi-colored smiley faces on them. Derek Morgan owned a pair smiley face boxers. It was too much. Pen did not care how much it hurt she had to laugh. "Penelope what are you are you laughing at?"

"You," she managed to get out as she tried to catch her breath. "Those boxers are amazing Derek, really." She said as she continued to laugh.

"They were a gift from a friend."

"How old was she twelve?" She was still laughing.

"Pen you are going to hurt yourself. You have to stop," all the while thinking to himself he would wear nothing but those boxers for the next two weeks, if it kept her laughing like that. "Come on funny girl, let's get you in the shower."


	7. Helping Her Heal

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM sadly for me**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long folks it was harder and the next one will be harder still. I think I need to go back to Solace for a bit. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Reminder Tissue Alert Ahead**

"Derek, you are not getting in there with me."

"Yes, I am mama, and don't even think about arguing because it is either because it is either that or I call JJ or Emily."

"Derek..."

"Before you say anything Pen, I know how embarrassing this is for you, but we will get through this together. I need to do this for you Pen. I know you say this wasn't my fault, that it was Rodney and it was Rodney, but he did this because of me and I am the only one who can make this right. Let me do this, Please Pen." Derek grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Come on Baby, don't you trust me?"

"With my life Derek, you know that."

"Okay, let's get you undressed and in the shower." He grabbed the hem of her shirt and she flinched. "It's me Baby Girl. I will do my best not to hurt you, but we've got to get you undressed. Look me in the eye Pen and don't take them off my face got it?" He watched as she lifted her head. He grabbed the shirt again and lifted over her head and saw the tears start to face down Pen's cheeks. "I'm sorry; do you want me to stop?" She just shook her head no and he continued to undress her.

He saw just how bruised and battered she was and it was all he could do not to cry himself. Derek unwrapped her ribs as quickly as he could; he knew she was hurting in more ways than one and the quicker they got it over the better off she would be.

It wasn't until Derek got her completely undressed that the impact of what happened to her the night before hit him like a ton of bricks. He had read the report and knew what to expect, but to see her standing there in front of him it was almost too much for him to take. There was not an inch on her body that was not bruised and it was all Derek could do not to show the emotions swirling around inside him on his face. He turned on the shower and helped her inside. Derek stood behind her in the shower and just waited. He was gonna be there if she needed him but he did not want to add to her discomfort. It took less than five minutes for her tears started to fall. Every tear was like a knife to his heart, but she stood behind her still silent watching and waiting because he knew every movement was a struggle. He barely heard her whisper over the sound of water.

"Derek?"

"Yeah, Baby Girl?"

"I need your help; I can't wash my back or my hair. It hurts.

"Okay, I will finish for you," he said as he took the washcloth out of her hand. He gently washed her bruised back and dropped the washcloth on the shower floor between them. He picked up the shampoo bottle and poured some of the shampoo in his hands, and massaged her scalp. He could tell she relaxed for the first time since they had entered the bathroom and he looked up to the ceiling saying a silent thank you to the God he had felt abandoned by so long ago. It was times like this that made him question if there was a God at all, but on the other hand he knew that her belief in that God was the only thing getting her through this painful experience, so he prayed for guidance in the next few hours and days as she healed. As he rinsed the shampoo out of her hair Derek knew she was crying again so he rushed to get her out of there.

"Baby Girl, hold on a few more seconds," he said as he got out of the back of the shower and wrapped a towel around his soaking wet boxers and grabbed a towel for her. He shut the water off and helped her step out of the shower and wrapped her in the towel. Derek then did something she didn't expect, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest and let the tears fall. He sat down on the bed and just held her until her tears subsided.

"I am so sorry Pen," he whispered as they sat there on his bed and he stroked her hair, trying to think of the right thing to say to make all her pain go away.

"Derek, you have nothing to be sorry for," she whispered from her position on his chest.

"Yes, I do, Baby Girl. I am not taking it all on myself but I am a part of this and I promise you Rodney will pay for what he has done."

"Derek don't."

"Pen, I am not going to do anything stupid I promise. How about we get you dressed and in bed for a while?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Always Baby Girl," he said as he sat her on the bed, got up, and went to get her suitcase. He sat it on his dresser, opened it, and took out a pair of pj's. He threw them on the bed and grabbed a clean pair of boxers and a pair of sweats. "Don't move, I will be right back," he said as he disappeared into the bathroom. He came back with his sweats on and a towel for her hair. Laying it at the foot of the bed, Derek rewrapped her ribs and tried to ignore the tears falling from her face and he helps into her top. He put her bottoms on and picked up the towel off the end of the bed, Derek went to the other side and climb onto the bed behind her, taking the towel, he began to dry her hair.

"You want me to brush it and braid it for you?"

"You don't have to Sweet Cheeks, you have gone above and beyond the call of duty today."

"Do you want me to, Sunshine?"

"Please," she whispered. Derek was off the bed as soon as the request left her lips. He grabbed her brush and began to run it gently through her soft blonde curls. He carefully braided it into two pigtails on either side of her head and got up. Once Pen was positioned back in bed he laid down next to her.

"Sorry, I can't give you a pain pill just yet," he whispered

"It's okay Hot Stuff, I'm better now honest. Thank you Derek for everything."

"No thanks necessary Sunshine. We will make it through this Pen. I promise." It wasn't long after that statement that she fell asleep, her head resting on his chest and her hand in his. Derek did not move until he was sure she was sound asleep. As he made his way back into the living room, he hit Hotch on speed dial.

"Hotch"

"Hey Hotch, I am just calling to check in, any word on Rodney yet?"

"No Morgan, you know if there were yours would be the first number I called."

"Sorry, I am just at a loss of what to do here. Garcia is sleeping finally."

"How is she doing?"

"Not good at all, she cries a lot, and she just had to have another shower."

"Derek Morgan, you did not let Garcia get in the shower did you?"

"Not alone, no, I was in there with her, and before you say anything Hotch, I tried to get her to wait or let Em or JJ help, but she doesn't want them to know."

"Okay, so how bad is it really," he asked with concern.

"Worse than I could ever imagine, Hotch. She is bruised everywhere. She has bite marks all over. I could kill him and not think twice."

"You better not say that in front of Garcia."

"I know Hotch, but this hurts."

"That is what he wants Derek, and I have a feeling you will be hearing from him soon. He has Garcia's phone."

"Damn."

"I know Derek but let him come to you okay. Don't blow this."

"I won't Hotch, I promise. You've got a trace on her phone right. The minute he uses it we will know where he is."

"Yes, Derek. Just be careful, keep, eye on Garcia, and try to sleep some. I will send Dave over with some food and a few case files to keep you busy."

"Will do. Do they know Hotch?

"No, this is just between, you, me, Dave, Garcia, and the local Leo's for now. They think I have sent you two on an assignment."

"Thank you."

"No thanks needed. I know this has to be hard for her and for you."

"You have no idea."

"Yes, I do and by the way you might want to tell Penelope to give Lynch a call."

"Oh God, I haven't even thought about Lynch."

"I know, me either until he showed up at my office this afternoon after you left."

"I don't think she is ready to talk to him Hotch."

"Well, someone has to tell him something."

"Okay, I will see what I can do. I gotta go I think Dave is here."

"Okay, Morgan, be careful, it is not just your life that hangs in the balance this time, remember that." He hangs up the phone and goes to the door.

"Who is it," he says before opening the door.

"It's Dave, Morgan, let me in before I drop all of this on your doorstep." Morgan opened the door and Dave shoved the box of take out in his hands.

"Dave, who did you think you were feeding, an army?"

"No, Hotch is coming by in a bit. He wants to see Garcia for himself. I tried to tell him no but he wouldn't listen, so don't even think about it."

"I'm not, but Baby Girl will not be happy to see him that is for sure."

"I know, just make sure she knows I am innocent bystander in all of this ok?"

"Chicken," Derek said with a laugh.

"What can I say that woman's abilities scare me."

"I know, listen sit down make yourself at home. I am gonna check on Pen and try to get her to eat and take a pain pill before Hotch gets here."

"Good idea. I will put the case files on your desk."

"Thanks," Derek said as he picked up Pen's dinner out the takeout box, took a bottled water out of the fridge, and grabbed her pain meds before heading towards the bedroom. He could see when he walked in that she was awake and just staring at the wall. "Pen?"

"Yeah, Hot Stuff?"

"How long you been awake."

"The knock at the door woke me."

"Why didn't you say anything."

"Because I can't call for you every time I wake up Derek."

Why not," he asked as he sat down on the bed next to her and put the stuff in his hands on the beside table.

"Because, it's not fair to you."

"What do you mean, Sunshine?"

"I can't expect you to come to my rescue every time I am hurting Derek."

"Penelope Garcia, you look at me," he said as he helped her sit up in bed. "It's not a question of whether you expect me to be there or not. I have to be. I know you don't get it but Rodney picked you for a reason Baby Girl and when you are better and he is rotting in jail we will talk about that, but for now, when you wake up tell me, when you are hurting tell me, when you need me to hold you tell me."

"Hot Stuff, I just feel like such an idiot," she whispered.

"That makes two of us Sweetness," he said as he gathered her in his arms. "I'm the profiler and I didn't see it coming." He knew she was crying because he felt the tears sliding down his shoulder to his chest. He forgot for a few minutes that they were not alone until he heard Dave's voice from the living room

"Morgan, is everything okay in there?"

"Yeah, Rossi. I'll be out in a few."

"Okay, and Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"You may want to put a shirt on before Hotch gets here." He felt Pen pull away and struggle to get out of his arms.

"Whoa, Baby Girl, where do you think you are going."

"Hotch is coming here, he can't see me like this."

"He has seen you in worse, Baby Girl. Now calm down."  
"Derek," she said as she grabbed his hand. "I'm scared."

"Scared of Hotch?"

"More like of what he will say."

"He just wants to see you for himself Pen, make sure you are okay."

"What if he makes me go back to the hospital.?"

"You're not going back there, I promise. Now stop worrying and eat before it gets cold. You are due for a pain pill and a few more hours of sleep," he said as handed her her food and water. He stood up and took a t-shirt out of his top drawer and pulled it over his head and only then did he turn on the bedroom light. "I will be back in a few and expect to see that food at least half gone and one of those pain pills missing. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," she said with a giggle.

"How is she," Dave asked as Morgan took a seat on the couch.

"Scared, sad, and in pain."

"That's to be expected."

"I know, but I have never seen her like this."

"She will be okay, Derek, you both will be in time. Eat something."

"Not Hungry."

"Don't make me use the Penelope card," Dave said as he shoved the plate in his hand. Derek ate but he didn't taste any of it. The food fell in his stomach like a stone. He got up and threw his plate away and then went to check on Penelope.

Her plate was back on the beside table and she was asleep, breathing a sigh of relief he took her plate, turned out the light and returned to the living room.

"The Goddess is asleep."

"Good, she needs it."

"I know," he said just before there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Hotch."

"Come on in," Derek said as he opened the door.

"This was delivered before I left the office. It has been gone over by forensics and they made a copy of the tape inside. Where is Pen," Hotch said in a rush as he handed the package to Morgan.


	8. Rodney's Gift

**A/N: Here is the long awaited Chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Tissue Alert Tissue Alert. Thanks for all the reviews**

"She is in the bedroom down the hall. Have you watched it?"

"No, I wanted us to watch it together." All three men stood in the door way of Derek's bedroom looking at the sleeping blond-headed tech. Rossi and Morgan heard Hotch's sharp intake of breath as Derek turned on the light and gave Hotch his first look at the extent of her injuries.

"Want me to wake her?"

"No Derek, don't wake her. I just had to see for myself."

"I know Boss Man, I know," he said as he turned out the light and turned towards the living room and the package that awaited them. Derek took the package and sat down in the chair facing the couch. Hotch and Rossi sat on the sofa and waited. Derek didn't want to see what was in there but he knew he had to look. He dumped the contents of the package on the table in front of all three of them. It only contained three things. Penelope's hair clip she had been wearing the day Rodney took her, an envelope, with what Derek assumed was a note inside, and a video tape. Derek knew he needed to read the letter and watch the tape but he didn't want to because he had an idea what they contained and he didn't really want to know. He picked up the letter and removed the piece of paper contained in the envelope.

_Yo Mr. FBI Man,_

_I figure by now you know what happened to your girl Garcia and you're pretty mad right now and I couldn't help but rub some salt in those wounds of yours, so I am sending you a present. At first all I wanted was to get her to call you and then I watch you two for a while and decided she means a lot to you I know you won't enjoy it as much as I did, but I want you to see anyway. Remember something Derek, no matter what happens between the two of you I had her first._

_PS Tell Penelope if she had done what I said none of this would have happen to her._

_Come and get me now Derek, Enjoy the show, I sure did_

Derek let the letter fall from his grasp and Rossi picked it up from the floor and read what it said, carefully concealing his feelings from Morgan and Hotch as he did so. When he was finished he handed it to Hotch. Hotch carefully read every word putting it back down on Morgan's table after he was done. All three men sat there for several minutes in silence.

"Shall we watch the tape gentlemen and get this over with before Penelope wakes up and sees it," Rossi asked as he picked the tape up off the table and went to Derek's TV and put it into the VCR. Derek turned on the TV and started the tape as Dave took his spot next to Hotch. The men watched as the screen filled with the images they all feared. They saw in gory detail everything that happened to their dear Penelope, by the time it finished Derek was physically ill. He barely made it to the bathroom before he lost his dinner. Rossi and Hotch were hot on his heels, hoping he did not wake Pen in the process.

Penelope woke up, not really sure where she was for a minute until she heard a noise coming from the bathroom.

"Derek," she called out. Rossi was the first one out of the bathroom, as Hotch was trying to give Derek as much assistance as he could.

"Garcia, Derek is okay. He just ate something that didn't agree with him," Rossi supplied, not sure what else to tell her.

"David Rossi, you are lying to me again. I happen to know Derek Morgan has a cast iron stomach. So unless all three of you want to disappear off the face of the earth, yes Aaron Hotchner, I know you are here too, you will start talking," she said as she struggled to sit up. Rossi looked at Hotch and shrugged his shoulders and went back in the bathroom. Hotch traded places with him because he knew Pen would not stop until she knew everything. He only hoped he could lessen the blow to her a little. He turned on the bedroom light before going and helping her sit up.

"Garcia, I need you to listen to me. The reason Morgan is sick is because Rodney sent him a package."

"Are his mom and sisters okay?"

"They are fine, Penelope."

"Then what was in the package Hotch?"

"Hotch, I will deal with this." Morgan said as he exited the bathroom.

"Derek," Hotch said in a warning voice.

"Trust me Aaron, I can deal with this. I have to deal with this. Can you guys give us some time alone." Rossi and Hotch took the out and left them alone shutting the bedroom door as they went. Derek went over to the bed and climbed into bed with her.

"Baby Girl, lay back down."

"Derek what is going on?"

"Lay back down and I will tell you," he said as he helped her lay against the pillows.

"Derek, you are scaring me."

"Pen, just lay here and let me hold you a second please." He felt her settle on his chest and he reached up absentmindedly and stroked her hair. "Pen, why didn't you do what Rodney asked?" He watched as her head popped up for a second then she laid her head back on his chest.

"How did you know," she asked quietly.

"The package."

"What was in it?"

"You don't need to know Baby Girl."

"I do," she said as she looked up at him.

"Pen, it will do nothing but upset you to know, besides you are just trying to dodge my question and I want to know the answer."

"Once again, I hate profilers."

"I know you do Baby, but please answer my question," he said as he continued to stroke her hair.

"Derek, does it really matter all that much."

"It matters to me, why didn't you just call me like he asked sweet cheeks?"

"I think that would be obvious Hot Stuff, I don't know much about Rodney, but I could tell he wanted to hurt you and I wasn't going to let him do that to you."

"Baby Girl, I can take care of myself you know."

"I know you can Hot Stuff, but I couldn't have dealt with you being hurt because of me. Don't you know that would have killed me."

"Yeah, well it is slowly killing me to know everything you went through could have all been stopped with a phone call."

"Is that what he said?"

"Yes"

"But that wasn't would made you sick was it?"

"No, baby it wasn't want made me sick."

"What was it Derek. I need to know."

"No, you don't."

"Derek, please, you are never lied to me before don't start now." He tightened his grip on her before he spoke again.

"Pen," he pleaded.

"Derek, please."

"There was a tape."

"Oh, God," she whispered.

"Pen, listen to me," he said as he felt her tears soak his shirt. "You are the most amazing person I know and I can not for the life of me figure out why you did not just give in and call me. I need you to tell me why."

"Derek, you and this team are the only family I have, you know that. JJ was right when it comes to family you don't think twice. I would walk through Hell for you, Hot Stuff."

Derek knew that there was more to that statement, but decided not to push her on it.

"And I would give my life to keep you from having to go through what you did Baby Girl." He started to cry, which made Pen cry even harder. He held her and cried until she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, sitting in Derek's living room, Hotch and Rossi were silent for awhile. Rossi finally spoke up.

"Aaron, that young man loves our girl."

"I know Dave."

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Nothing yet."

"Has anyone called Lynch yet."

"No and to be honest I am not looking forward to it, but I guess I will have to do it."

"Why not let Pen do it?"  
"Dave, do you really think she is up for that especially now?"

"Not really, but what are you going to tell him,exactly?"

"I am not really sure yet, but I will figure it out."

"You going to do it now?"

"As soon as Morgan gets back out here, I will."

"And if he doesn't come back out?"

"Shut up Dave, you talk too much."

Derek knew he had to move but he was afraid to leave her, afraid the best thing in his life would not be there when he came back. She had sacrificed so much for him, her body, her safety, her sanity. How did he repay that, he wasn't sure, but he would do anything for her. Derek slid out of bed, took a deep breath, turned out the light, and headed into the living room to face Rossi and Hotch.

"How is she," Rossi asked as soon as he shut the door.

"Asleep now."

"So gentlemen, what do we do now."

"We wait, Rossi, we wait. Morgan, she is not to be left alone, you understand, not until he is caught and even then, she will need you for a while."

"I understand completely Hotch, I am not planning on going anywhere any time soon."

"Well, are you up for two more house guests for the night?"

"You guys don't have to stay."

"I know but I have a feeling Rodney will call later tonight and Rossi and I need to be here."

"Okay, the guest rooms are made up. I am going to take Clooney out and then we are going to bed. Make yourselves at home." Derek grabbed Clooney's leash and took off, not that he minded them staying but he wanted to be alone with his thoughts tonight and he knew they weren't going to let him do that, so he would just have to settle for his nightly run. As they made their same loop and made their way back home Derek ran hard and fast and Clooney had a little trouble keeping up, as he opened the door to go inside, Derek knew there was only one place where he could have any refuge and that was in his bed next to his Baby Girl and no amount of arguing with himself about giving her her space or the fact that she had a boyfriend or the idea of Strauss and her frat rules were able to dissuade him from crawling into bed next to her after his shower. He felt her scoot over and settle against his chest in her sleep and he couldn't help but smile. It felt good.

Hotch knew Derek wasn't coming back out after his shower, so he knew it was the perfect time to call Lynch and break the news to him about Penelope.

"Yes, sir Agent Hotchner, what can I do for you?"

"Kevin, I am calling to discuss Penelope."

"Yes, sir JJ told me you had her on assignment, is that why she is not answering her phone."

"Yes, Kevin. She will call you when she can, but she is fine try not to worry." Hotch felt bad about lying to Kevin, but Penelope's story was not his to tell. He was just trying to buy her time. He went back inside and stuck his head into Morgan's bedroom. He saw his toughest agent in a way that he had only seen him one other time and that was when Pen was shot. He was holding her closed to his body, stroking her hair, sound asleep. Hotch couldn't help but smile as he went into his room. Dave was right Morgan did love Garcia and that was Rodney's real gift because Hotch knew when all was said and done Rodney removed Derek's blinders once and for all. Now if they could just get rid of Kevin, Hotch thought as he laid down.


	9. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds because if I did nothing Garcia ever said to Morgan would be overstepping******

**A/N: I got a new computer for my birthday. Thanks Mom******** I hope to have another chapter for you guys tonight……I hope you like this chapter some places seem out of character for some of them to me. Tell me what you think.**

Derek woke up slowly the next morning not really wanting to open his eyes. He had forgotten how good it felt to be this close to Pen. Over the past few months their time together had lessened because she spent more and more time with Lynch and he didn't realize how much he missed that physical connection with her. The nights they spent curled up on her couch watching black and white movies, movies that if anybody asked he would swear he couldn't stand, but with her snuggled against his chest, it didn't matter what they were.

"Hey Gorgeous, what is going on in that brain of yours?"

"Good Morning Princess, How did you know I was awake," he asked as he looked down at her laying on his chest.

"As soon as these ribs heal, I'll show you a good morning Hot Stuff, she said with a giggle.

"Somehow I don't think Kevin would appreciate that, Baby Girl."

"Oh MY GOD, I forgot all about Kevin. Derek what is wrong with me? I have to call him."

"Slow down," he said as he tightened his grip on her to prevent her from hurting herself. "First off I think you have other important things on your mind. Second, there is nothing wrong with you. Third, it is 4AM and I know that if you call and wake him up to have this conversation you will regret it."

"What do I tell him?" She asked suddenly afraid of the prospect of talking to Kevin at all.

"Tell him what you want him to know Baby Girl, if you want him to know the whole truth, then tell him and he will handle it. If he doesn't then you need to know, but regardless of how you decide to handle it, I will be here for you."

"Hot Stuff, I'm scared."

"I am too Baby Girl."

Pen looked up at Derek and saw the tears he was fighting not to shed. She never wanted to be the one to make him suffer the way he was suffering now, and she didn't think she would be able to forgive herself for it. She knew in her mind Derek didn't blame her for any of this, he blamed Rodney and himself, but she let it happen, she didn't fight hard enough. Now her hero was a broken man and all she could do is hold on and hope that their friendship survived her mistake.

"Derek, are we going to make it through this," she whispered.

"Yes, Baby Girl, we will make it through this. I cannot tell you what will happen to Rodney or Kevin, but you and I and our team, will be together when this is all over. I have to tell you Rossi and Hotch will make sure of that much. We love you Pen, and no matter what happens we will always be there to pick up the pieces." He felt her arms tighten around his waist and he pulled her closer as his cell phone rang.

They both held their breath as he picked it up and looked to see who was calling, not that he needed to, he knew that distinctive ringtone anywhere. Derek carefully slid out of the bed and stood up before flipping open the phone. "Morgan," he managed to clip out before Rossi and Hotch joined, he and Penelope in his bedroom. He put his finger to his lips and shook his head as he looked at Hotch and Rossi, before turning his attention to the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Well, hello Derek, did I wake you or were you already awake because you couldn't sleep because you keep seeing me having fun with your dear sweet blonde friend."

Derek took a deep breath before answering trying to stem his temper from getting out of control. He knew the techs needed time to trace Penelope's phone and Rodney's location, so he had to keep him on the line. "No Rodney, you didn't wake me, but I wasn't awake because of you or anything you have done. Penelope is my only concern now."

"I wonder how her geeky little boyfriend would feel if he knew she was hiding out at your place after what happen to her. I am sure he would want to know all about just why she is staying with you and not with him, don'tcha think."

Derek pushed past Hotch and Rossi, needing to get out of the bedroom, so that Pen didn't hear his response. Hotch and Rossi followed hot on his heels. "You listen to me you Son of a Bitch. You want me fine, come get me, but you leave Penelope out of this, you have put her through enough."

"Oh Derek, I am nowhere near finished with you., or Penelope, but I have to hang up now before you figure out where I am and I am not ready for you to know that." The line went dead and Derek punched the nearest wall until the pain in his knuckles blocked out the pain in his heart. Hotch and Rossi watched afraid to say anything because they knew he was angry and hurting and nothing they could say or do could change that. They watch as Derek turned and went to the guest bedroom before speaking.

"Okay, Hotch, you want to take him or her."

"I will take care of Garcia, you take Morgan and get him some x-rays on that hand, and Rossi, be careful. Hotch went into Derek's bedroom and turned on the side lamp. Penelope was laying there and big tears were running down her cheeks. Penelope, are you okay?"

She just shook her head afraid to speak what was on her mind, afraid to ask where Derek was, she wanted to know but was afraid of the answer. Derek," she questioned softly steeling herself for the answer.

"He is in the guest bathroom right now, but you have to know he is okay," Hotch added hoping to calm her fear.

"But Sir if he was really okay he would have come in here instead of you, you know that as well as I do."

"Penelope , he just got angry and took it out on the only thing he could at the moment."

"What was that?"

"The wall, but Dave is going to take him to the hospital and get his hand checked out. I promise you he will be fine."

"But Hotch, you know he will kill Rodney if he gets the chance."

"I know, but you cannot worry about that now, you have to worry about getting better, so go back to sleep and when you wake up, Derek will be back here and as good as new."

"I want to talk to Derek before he leaves."

"Penelope, he may already be gone for all we know."

"Hotch, you know you will have to go an order him to leave me and so do I. I just want to talk to him and then you can take him to the hospital and make sure he gets patched up. I will be fine with Dave. And before you say anything Boss Man I know you can take care of me just fine, but Derek needs a firm hand when it comes to doing things he doesn't want to do and right now I am betting he has Dave half convinced to put a little tape on it and he will be fine. You are the leader so go lead." She said as she made a shooing gesture with her hand.

Hotch gave in because in a sense he knew she was right Derek would never leave without first talking to her and second being forced to do so. Dave would know that too. He opened the door to the guess room and heard the argument going on in earnest behind the bathroom door.

"Your hand may be broken Morgan."

"I don't care about that Rossi."

"Clearly, not or you wouldn't have punched the wall five times before you stopped."

"Rossi, I am not going and that is the end of it."

Hotch opened the door just as Derek finished his sentence.

"Derek Morgan, you will go to the hospital or I will take Garcia elsewhere and keep her safe and pull you off the case is that understood."

"Hotch-----"

"No arguments Derek. Now Penelope wants to see you before you leave, so I suggest you let Dave finish patching up that hand temporarily and get your ass in there before she gets up and comes looking for you. I promise you in the mood she is in she will do just that and you won't like it when she finds you. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me I have to make some phone calls before I drive hard head to the hospital." Hotch walked out of the bedroom with purpose.

"Shit."

"Looks like your Goddess, outmaneuvered you Morgan." Rossi said as he patched up the cuts and wrapped his hand in his ace bandage.

"Shut up Dave.

"It's hell, when you fall for your best friend isn't it?"

"I said shut up Dave."

"Derek remind me to tell you a story when all this is over will you," Dave grinned as finished wrapping Derek's arm. "All done, now go see Pen before she comes in here and threatens me."

"Rossi, anyone would think you are scared of her," Derek laughed softly.

"I am Morgan, and she knows it, so just do us all a favor and do as she asked otherwise Hotch and I will be her target, after she is finished with you that is."

Derek went toward his bedroom and stood at the door for what seemed like forever before turning the knob and entering. He saw Penelope laying there in his bed, knowing she was not sleeping like he hoped she would be, he walked over to the bed and climbed in next to her. "Baby Girl, you wanted to see me," he whispered.

She turned and he could see the tears that had been falling in earnest since Hotch had left the room. He raised his good hand and brushed them aside determined not to leave the room until they stopped no matter what Hotch or Rossi said. Pen placed her hand on his and rubbed his knuckles , too afraid to speak, afraid she would lose it and he would never leave. Something happened in those minutes, somehow Penelope found the courage to speak and Derek found a way to five her one of his million dollar smiles. The kind of smile that melted her heart. "Derek Morgan what did you do to yourself?"

"Sweetness, it is nothing."

"Honey I know you better than that and besides you don't think I heard you hit that wall from in here?"

"I am sorry Goddess, but it was either that or find Rodney and tear him limb from limb."

"Well, just remember hurting yourself does not help me or yourself. I want you to go to the hospital and listen and do as the doctor and Hotch tell you or I will make you disappear."

"Baby Girl, I don't feel right leaving you."

"Yeah I know Hot Stuff but you should have thought about that before you decided to take on the wall. Dave will take good care of me and if I know Boss Man as well as I think I do we will have a whole goon squad outside until you two get back."

"Probably, listen Pen, I know it is still quite early, but I think you need to make that call to Kevin."

"Why Derek? Did Rodney say something about Kevin?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't think he is in any physical danger, but I want him to hear about this from you and not Rodney and I think you want that too."

"Oh Derek, I don't know if I can, especially if you aren't here."

"Pen, you can't avoid Kevin forever."

"I know, but I don't know if I am strong enough."

"Penelope Garcia, you are the strongest person I know besides my mother and I do not compare people to my mother very often. Besides, it may be better if I am not here for that conversation. "

He heard her sigh and he bent down and place a lingering kiss on her cheek. He placed his cell phone next to her in the bed and turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door as he went.

"You Ready?"

"No, but I don't have a choice do I."

"Afraid not, let's go. I will feel better when we can get back here."

Dave, she is making a phone call, can you go make sure she is okay and take my phone when she is done."

"Sure, Derek, you sure you don't wanna stay until she is done."

"Rossi, I stay until she is done with that phone call I will never leave. Just take care of her please." He grabbed his gun and badge and was out the door, before Hotch and Rossi could say anything else.


	10. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, sorry it took so long. I wasn't sure where to take it**

Hotch followed Derek out to the car and got in a cranked up the car. Neither of them said anything the whole way there. Hotch knew why Morgan had to leave, he didn't have to ask. He knew Morgan was right. Kevin would blame him for what happen to Pen and Derek could not sit there and listen to Kevin say everything he was thinking in his head. Kevin never understood that Derek would do anything to keep Garcia from getting hurt. The team knew that, but Kevin wasn't part of the team. He didn't see Derek's face the night Garcia was shot or the days that followed. Hotch pulled up to the ER entrance and let Derek out. Derek waited for Hotch just inside the door.

"Go sit down, I will go cut through the red tape. The sooner we get this over with the better."

"Hotch."

"Morgan, you don't have to say anything I know what is going on in that head of yours. I am a profiler too remember. I know you love Garcia and I know you believe with all that you are that Kevin will blame you, and I also know you are probably right, he will. This is going to be the end of Penelope and Kevin, you know that as well as I do, but that won't be your fault. Now let me go get the ball rolling," he finished as he walked to the front desk.

Derek sat through the examination and the x-rays praying that he would be able to get out of there quickly. He needed to be sure Garcia was okay.

"Agent Morgan, you are a very lucky man. Nothing broken but definitely some bruising deep bruising so it will hurt for a few weeks. We will clean it, wrap it, give you some pain meds, and let you be on your way."

"Doctor, I don't need pain meds. I will take some over the counter stuff. I am on a case and I have to get back to it, so could we speed this along."

"Of course Agent Morgan."

Derek walked out several minutes later. Hotch was on the phone when he came out.

"Yes, JJ, I understand you are upset that we didn't tell you what was going on with Penelope and Derek, but you have understand the situation is critical and Penelope didn't want anyone outside of Morgan to know. Morgan just came out, I have got to go. I will call you when we get back to Derek's."

"Boss Man, I take it the cat is out of the bag and JJ is not too happy with us."

"Just JJ knows for now apparently Kevin is none too pleased with us telling him Garcia was on assignment and he railed at JJ for lying to him."

"When this is over Hotch I want five minutes alone with Lynch."

"Morgan."

"What? He shouldn't be giving JJ grief, she didn't do anything."

Derek was quiet the rest of the ride back to the house. Hotch let it go because he knew what was on his mind. The same thing he thought when he received the call from JJ. Penelope's conversation with Kevin had not gone well at all. Hotch knew the last thing either of them needed was Kevin's anger and threats hanging over their heads. He would have to talk to Dave in private when they got back to the house. He took a deep breath as he pulled into Morgan's driveway and parked the car. Derek got out and particularly ran to the door, only stopping long enough to unlock the door. He didn't say a word to Rossi when he walked into the bedroom, he didn't have to, he knew by the look on Rossi's face the phone call had went as bad as he had expected. Rossi stood up, gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and headed out the door. Taking off his shirt, Morgan climbed in bed, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her in against his chest and closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You okay, Hot Stuff?"

"Yeah, Sunshine I am good, nothing broken just bruised. How did the phone call go?"

"Not good, not good at all."

"Want to talk about it, Angel?"

"No, can we just lay here for a while?"

"Sure Baby Girl, if that is what you want, but we will talk about the phone call later, huh?"

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do we have to talk about it Derek? Why can't we just let it all go?"

"Because Baby Girl, I need to know."

"Derek, this is not your fault you know."

"I know, but I am your best friend Pen and what kind of friend would I be if I weren't there when you needed me most."

Oh Derek, I just don't want you to think this was your fault. No matter what Kevin says this was not your fault."

"Baby Girl, I don't know what to say other than I am so sorry. I would never want to the cause of your pain."

"I know that Hot Stuff, but I don't see how rehashing my conversation with Kevin will help our situation."

"Sunshine, why don't you just go to sleep and we will discuss this later. By the way, I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you but JJ knows now too."

"I guess they will all find out soon enough Derek, but what am I going to say to them. I know they will be hurt I tried to keep it from them."

"Pen we love you and no matter what you have to remember that. I love you Pen and no matter who is mad or angry at you for whatever, I will deal with it. Now go to sleep please," he begged. He knew her had to shut her up before he said all the things she wasn't ready for, that he wasn't ready for. He watched her eyes close and felt her breathing change and it was only then did he close his eyes and fall into an uneasy sleep.

Pen woke up and forgot where she was for a minute. It wasn't until she opened her eyes and saw Derek's beautiful dark eyes that she realized she was safe, but she knew she wasn't safe for long because she knew Derek would want to talk about her phone call with Kevin as would Hotch and Rossi, but she didn't know if she was ready to admit her failure to them. She had failed them all and by telling them what Kevin said she would have to admit it.

No one knew of the troubles she had had since Kevin had decided to take that job overseas without telling her. Even though he had decided not to take it, it has been a blow to their relationship and she felt she had to pull away from the team as a result, especially Morgan. Morgan scared Kevin and she knew that, but chose to ignore it for her own selfish reasons until Kevin almost left and she felt like she needed to give their relationship a real chance, but now that was over and all Penelope had left was the tattered friendship that she only hoped would survive a second blow.

Derek watched Garcia's eyes glazed over and he knew she wasn't there with him but elsewhere and he wasn't sure if she was back with Rodney or with Kevin and all he could do was tighten his arm around her waist and hold on to her as tight as he could until she came back.

"Hey Hot Stuff."

"Hey Princess, how are you this morning."

"I don't know Hot Stuff; all of this is just too much."

"I am so sorry Baby Girl, so so sorry."

"Derek Morgan, how many times do I have to say you have nothing to be sorry for before you will believe me?"

"Pen, I know you say that, but it is not that easy for me and you know it. Can we talk about your conversation with Kevin now?"

"Derek, Hotch and Rossi are probably sitting out there twiddling their thumbs waiting on you to come out there and work with them."

"Nope, nice try Goddess, but the boss men have went back to the office and left me in charge of you and I want to talk about Kevin."

"Can I go to the potty first?"

"Of course you can sweetheart, but don't think I will forget because I won't."

"I know you won't sweetness," she said as he helped her up and guided her to the bathroom. He waited outside while she used the bathroom. "Can I have a shower today Derek?"

"Later Goddess I promise but you need food first and we need to talk," he said as he helped her out of the bathroom. "Bed or sofa, ladies choice."

"Sofa please, I need to get out of this room for a little while."

"Whatever you wish my queen," he said as he picked her up and carried her to the sofa.

"Derek, put me down, I am too heavy on a good day and today is not a good day, and your arm is hurt."

"Shush, woman you are not too heavy," he said as he laid her down gently and adjusted her pillows. "I will be right back with your breakfast and your pain pill and then we will talk about what happened while I was gone last night." He went into the kitchen and got her a cup of coffee and a scone that he picked up from the coffee shop this morning before Pen woke up and took it into the living room, along with a glass of water and her pain pills He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her laying there on his sofa flipping through the channels on the television, he knew she was trying to avoid the conversation she knew was coming. He took the remote out of her hands and replaced it with the coffee and scone before taking a seat at the end of the sofa, putting Pen's feet in his lap as he did so. "Talk to me, no run around this time."

"Angel Fish, it was not a pleasant conversation. He wanted to know why if you were the cause; I called you instead of him, my boyfriend."

"And, why did you?"

"I told you Derek, you are my best friend and I don't blame you for any of this. Kevin does and would have started something at work. I am sure of it now more than ever."

"Pen, what happened between you two, before this. I mean I tried to stay out of your relationship with Kevin out of respect for you, but something happened before this I mean."

"He applied for a job out of the country without asking me what I wanted or even considering my feelings on the subject."

"He has to be the stupidest man on the planet."

"No Derek, we just weren't meant to be, I know that now and so does he."

"What did he say last night Pen?"

"He accused me of choosing you over him that he should have been the one I called not you. He asked how I could turn to you when you were the reason it happened in the first place." Pen looked at Derek's face and saw the anguish he tried so hard to hide the last few days. "Derek, there was no one else I trust to protect me more than you. You have chased away the nightmares for me more times than I can count. I don't know what I would do or where I would be without you. That is something Kevin never understood. I will not let you blame yourself for anything else when it comes to me, do you understand?"

"But Mama---"

"But nothing, Hot Stuff, Kevin and I were through before this happened, this just gave him an out and I told him as much last night. You are my best friend and have been long before Kevin Lynch came into my life and I almost lost what we have because of him, but I absolutely refuse to push you aside anymore for anyone."

"Pen,"

"Hush Derek, you wanted to hear about Kevin and I am going to tell you all of it, because you deserve to know the truth. He was afraid of you. He didn't like how close we were. He didn't like that we went out as a team and you drove me home, cuddled with me, or slept in my bed and I let him talk me into pulling away from you. Do you have any idea how much that kills me? I let him come in between me and the only family I have. I am angry, not with you, and not with Kevin, but with myself."

"I don't know what to say Baby Girl."

"Don't say you're sorry." Say that you will quit blaming yourself for everything bad that has happened to me. Derek, I am every bit to blame for what happened to me in the last few years as you are."

"Penelope---"

"No, listen; I went out with Battle because I was mad at you. You told me and I didn't listen. I went out with Kevin for over a year because I decided to settle and nobody should ever settle. And Rodney, well, I wasn't paying attention and I didn't fight hard enough. Now can we please can we move on from this conversation I am getting kinda tired and would like a nap and you look like you could use a nap yourself."

"Penelope Garcia, are you asking me to take you to bed," he said with a wink.

"I believe I am Agent Morgan," she said with a giggle.

"Come on Baby Girl," he said as he picked her up. "That is the best offer I have had in a while." He gave her a kiss on the forehead as he laid her down on the bed. He hurried over to the other side of the bed and let out a sigh of relief as she snuggled against her chest.


	11. Falling Apart Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**A/N: I know it has been a while guys and I am sorry. I will try to update my often**

Derek awoke to his cell phone ringing again. "Morgan," he managed to bite out without waking Penelope.

"Morgan, it's just JJ, don't bite my head off okay."

"Sorry JJ, hold on okay." Derek wasn't sure how he managed to put Pen on her side of the bed and get up without waking her and head into the living room. "I am so sorry JJ, I was trying not to wake Pen and I wasn't really sure who you were. I was asleep."

"Oh, Derek, I could have called back later but I was sitting here thinking about you and Pen and even though Hotch said you two were okay. I wanted to know that for myself."

"JJ, I am sorry that we put you in the firing line with Kevin, but Penelope was and is my only concern for now."

"Derek, it is okay. I handle reporters all the time, I think I can handle anything that weasel says, but Pen on the other hand, he is the last thing she needs."

"I am beginning to think I am the last thing she needs in her life period."

"Derek Morgan, how can you say that?"  
"Because it is true JJ, think about the hurt and pain I have caused her these last two years. She has almost died twice and there was NOTHING I could do."

"Derek, don't let her hear you say that okay, it would break her heart."

"I know JJ, I know. I just feel so helpless when it comes to her, especially now. All I can do is sit here and wait and it is killing me because all I can do is think about her needing me and me not being there."

"How bad was it Derek, Hotch wouldn't tell me."

"It was bad JJ, very bad, I would have called you and Emily, but she didn't want me to, and I can not deny her the right to her privacy. Hell I hate it that Hotch, Rossi, and Strauss had to know. I know she is ashamed and embarrassed but she knows I can't deal with this alone."

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure, if I can."

"Will you please tell her that when she is ready, Reid, Emily, and I would like to see her, but only when she is ready Derek. I know this is hard for both of you, and with Kevin on his rampage and Rodney still out there, you two have enough on your plate without the three of us descending on you."

"JJ, I have got to go. I am sorry," he said barely able to contain the emotions tearing at his heart. He headed back to the bedroom and stood in the doorway looking at his still sleeping Goddess and forced himself to turn back around and go into the living room and work on the case files Dave brought him yesterday. After an hour of reading the same file over and over again, Derek decided it was hopeless and decided to take Clooney for a run to the store and back. He called one of the agents sitting outside and told him to take a post inside while he was gone. He knew if Pen found out she would flip but he couldn't just sit here anymore. He made it to the store in record time and poor Clooney was panting as he entered the store and picked out sandwiches for lunch. He ran back a little slower but not much hoping Penelope did not wake in his absence.

As he got closer to the house he realized he was gone just a little too long. He could hear Penelope screaming from the sidewalk outside of his house. Derek dropped Clooney's leash and the bag of sandwiches and ran up the steps, knocking in his front door as he went, Clooney hot on his heels. He made his way to the bedroom with his gun drawn until he saw Agent Smith standing in the corner of the room dumbfounded. Derek put his gun away as he looked down at Penelope thrashing around in his bed screaming his name and still sound asleep. Agent Smith looked at Derek helpless as to what to do.

"Agent Smith, you can leave now. Tell all of the cars but one to go with you. When you get back to the office tell SSA Hotchner that I sent you back and I need a locksmith here ASAP. Make sure he knows Penelope is okay, but that I need Dave here NOW and I want an appointment with Penelope's Doctor this afternoon. Tell him to call me if he has any questions understand?"

"I am sorry Agent Morgan, I heard her scream and I came in here and she was still asleep and I figured it was better if I didn't wake her. I figured she would be even more frightened."

"Agent Smith, you did the right thing now, go do what I told you."

Derek waited until he was sure Agent Smith and the others were gone and he took off his gun and badge and crawled onto the bed. He grabbed Penelope's hand in his and she immediately stilled. It was only then that Derek let out the breath he was holding. "Baby Girl, wake up," he whispered in her ear. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and she came into full awareness where she was. She squeezed his hand tighter. He reached out with his other hand and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Oh, Baby Girl, how can I fix this?"

"You can't fix it Derek," she replied at barely a whisper. "I just need you to be there for me when it gets bad and right now it's bad."

"And I am here, sweetheart, for as long as you need me to be." He said as he laid down next to her and pulled her close. He would tell her about the door later, right now he had to hold her, to comfort her. She fell apart as soon as he wrapped his arms around her and he just let her cry because that was all he could do too.

Dave picked up the sandwich bag and walked through the door. When Agent Smith arrived at the BAU and Hotch called him into his office Dave had an idea what he would find, but looking at the door, he knew Morgan would need more than a locksmith to fix the damage he had done to his door. He was greeted by Clooney wagging his tail and complete silence. He knew where they were so he made his way down the hall to Derek's bedroom and opened the door. Derek was laying there with Garcia in his arms. Dave knew Derek would never admit it, but he was crying as hard as Penelope. All Dave could do was shut the door and go back in the living room and call Hotch.

"Hotch, listen I think we need more than a locksmith here. Derek practically tore the door off the hinges."

"Are they okay Dave?"

"It has finally hit them Hotch."

"I was afraid of that, listen why don't you send Morgan here while the locksmith and carpenter work on the door. We can meet with Garcia's doctor and he can take a breather."

"Aaron, I can't tell him that right now."

"Why not Dave?"

"Because when I said it has finally hit them I mean it has hit them both and hard, and I am not going back in that bedroom while tears are streaming down both their cheeks and tell them that Morgan has to leave, that would be too cruel."

"Oh God."

"I know and you are not here to see it. Imagine how I felt."

"Well, have Morgan call me when he comes out okay."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't be a smartass Dave, I can fire you, you know."

"I know but you won't."

"No, but I could, you just remember that."

Dave hung up the phone and sat at Morgan's desk and waited. After about half an hour, Derek emerged from the bedroom.

"Rossi, how long have you been here?"

"About an hour."

"Why didn't you say anything"

"Because I saw you were busy with something much more important."

"Dave I don't know what to do, she is hurting and I can't fix it. I want to kill Rodney and Lynch, but I am as much to blame as they are."

"No you're not Morgan. Sit down a minute, take a deep breath, and listen." Rossi waited for him to comply before continuing. "Derek, she will struggle for a long time with this but she doesn't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself, because it will only make it more difficult for her. She carries around the guilt of Battle and Rodney and what this is doing to you. So fall apart if you must and by all means hold on to her as tight as you can, but you have the guilt and the anger or she never will either."

"How do I do that Dave, how do I not feel guilty and angry, the only reason she went out with Battle is because I was an insensitive jackass, who made her feel like she wasn't pretty enough, she stayed with Kevin because I made her feel she wasn't good enough. Well I know I am the one not good enough. Rossi, she is my best friend and I couldn't see what was right there in front of my eyes. Some profiler I am."

"Morgan, she didn't want you to see; she was and is happy just being your best friend and the one person in the world she flirts with, because being her best friend makes you the safe option, but it also makes you the one person who can hurt her the most."

"I know Rossi, and I have really down a bang up job this time."

"Well, the Boss Man is waiting for you to come in and talk to him, Strauss , and Garcia's doctor."

"Damn, I promised Pen a shower and looks like I am gonna be gone for a while. Are you sure you can handle her for that long?"

"I will do my best if she needs you I will call I promise."

"Make sure she gets a pain pill when she gets up."

"I will, and can I give you some more advice don't let Strauss walk over you."

"I don't plan on it."

Derek left the house and spent the half an hour it took him to get the BAU going over his conversation with Dave. How did he let go of the guilt, anger, and pain that was plaguing him. He wasn't sure, but Dave was right, Pen would never be able to let go if he didn't. Derek let out a sigh as he walked into the building. He felt the eyes of the entire bullpen were on him as he headed for Hotch's office.


	12. Dealing with the Concequences

**A/N: Sorry so long guys. I don't own CM and Enjoy**

Derek walked up the stairs and let out the breath he had been holding in all the way from the truck as he knocked on Hotch's office door.

"Come in Morgan," Hotch said from the other side of the door. Derek opened the door and saw Hotch sitting on the edge of his desk. Strauss and the doctor were sitting in the chairs directly across from Hotch.

"Have a seat Derek."

"I would rather stand, if it is all the same to you Hotch. Can we get this over with, Penelope is having a rough day and I really need to get back to her."

"As soon as we are done here, you can return home, Agent Morgan. Ms. Garcia will be fine with Agent Rossi for the next few hours. We have a lot to discuss about your future here at the BAU Agent Morgan."

"So my job is now in question Director Strauss?"

"I believe so Agent Morgan, according to Technical Analyst Lynch, you and Ms. Garcia have broken the rules many times."

"Morgan could barely contain his anger and the only thing that stopped him from grabbing Erin Strauss by the neck and giving her a real reason for firing him was the gentle pressure of Hotch's hand on his shoulder and his calm voice interrupting Morgan's train of thought.

"Director Strauss I can assure you Agent Morgan and Penelope Garcia have been nothing but colleagues and friends."

"And how can you be so sure that?"

"I know my team, Erin."

"Well, Agent Hotchner, Mr. Lynch happens to disagree with you."

It was all Derek could do stand there and listen to Strauss and Aaron discuss his relationship with Penelope. He knew Lynch was mad, but he never expected him to go to Strauss, with his suspicions. He had never liked Lynch but he didn't see him as vindictive. This was just another thing that Penelope didn't need right now. Chief Strauss interrupted Derek's train of thought.

"Well Agent Morgan, care to answer the charges?"

"Chief Strauss, I don't care what Kevin Lynch told you, it is simply not true. Penelope and I have done nothing wrong."

"Well, there has to be a reason Rodney chose to attack Ms Garcia and a reason she called you in the middle of the night instead of her boyfriend, especially since she was raped and beaten to get back at you Agent Morgan. I would have thought you would have been the last person she would she would call."

Hotch watched Morgan as the emotions played across his face. The hurt and anger that he couldn't hide.

"Ma'am I am still not sure why she called me but I am glad she did, because I would do anything for her. She is my best friend. The reason I am still doing this job, hell I think she is the reason most of us are still here. She makes sure what we see every day is not the way we view our world when we come home and I have realized one thing these last few days I love Penelope Garcia more than I have ever loved any other person in my life besides my parents and my sisters and I am not worthy to share the same space on this earth with her, but she put her body, soul, heart, and sanity on the line to keep me from being hurt. It is a debt I will never be able to repay, but as long as I am breathing Penelope Garcia will be my number one priority and if that does not it into yours or the bureau's plan for me then I will happily turn in my gun and badge right now."

"Agent Morgan I understand why you may feel that way and I now understand why Ms. Garcia chose to call you and not Mister Lynch, but I have to caution you, if your relationship interferes with the business of this office, one or both of you will be transferred is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am, crystal clear."

"All right Agent Morgan now that the hard part is out of the way, let's hear what the doctor has to say, so you can get back to her."

"Derek, this is Penelope's doctor, Dr. Smith." Derek reached across and shook his hand.

"Agent Morgan I am sure I don't have to tell you about the physical damage done to Ms. Garcia and it will be a long hard road to recovery and I really wished she had stayed in the hospital, but she said no. I can see now when she said the person she was calling would take better care of her than any of the doctors and nurses at our hospital she spoke the truth, but I must caution you Agent Morgan as bad as her physical scars are the emotional ones run much deeper. The EMT's said that she was saying I'm so sorry Derek the whole way to the hospital. She will live with the guilt for a long time. If I thought a psychologist would help I would suggest she see one, but I can see that you will have to be that sounding board for her. You need to keep a watch out for the symtoms of PTSD. She really has years and years of recovery ahead her and you can't push it or it will just slow that recovery down. Now I have her test results here and I am glad to say she doesn't have any diseases to worry about, but I am sending her some antibiotics just in case and I suggest she come in for a pregnancy test next month and have AIDS testing done at three, six, nine, and 12 months out. I know these are the last things you or she want to think about or discuss right now but she needs to be prepared for the possibilities."

Derek shook his head as what the doctor was saying sunk in Penelope could be pregnant with Rodney's baby or worse.

"Thank you Dr. Smith, I really appreciate your help and I will discuss what we talked about with Penelope as soon as I get back."

Aaron picked up his phone. "JJ can you come escort Dr Smith to his car." He waited until the doctor was gone before he spoke. "Okay Derek, so now it is a waiting game to see what Rodney's next move is, until then I want you to spend all your time with Penelope is that clear. Either Dave or I will be with the two of you at all times. Most of all, I do not want a repeat of this morning and I think the best way to avoid that is to put just our team on protection detail. Tell Dave I will be there in a few hours as soon as I work out who will be doing what when and not to leave until then."

"Thank you, sir." Derek said as he walked towards the door.

"Wait a second Agent Morgan," Strauss spoke up as Derek's hand hit the door handle. He turned around to look at her holding his breath as he did so. "Please tell Ms. Garcia, she will not be bothered by Mister Lynch again and that I have okay your team's absence from the rotation until such time as Rodney is caught and put on trial for what he has done."

"Thank you Ma'am may I go now?"

"Of course Agent Morgan and be careful."


	13. The Bittersweet Journey Home

**A/N: I hope you like and are enjoying my return as much as I am**

Derek slowly made his way down the steps leading into the bullpen. He could see Spencer, and Emily watching his every step. They both gave him a concerned look. Emily was the first to speak.

"Hey Derek can we talk to you for a second?"

"Emily, I—"

"Listen Morgan I know you need to get back to Garcia, but we need to say something, it won't take but a few minutes."

Derek sat down on Spencer's desk knowing that he was not going to get out of there without them saying their peace and he knew if the shoe was on the other foot he would feel the same way.

"Okay, shoot, you have five minutes."

"Derek, how is she?"

"She is hurt, afraid, and damaged, and amazing."

"How are you?"

"Guilty."

Spencer sighed next to Emily as he watched his friend's eyes well up with tears. Spencer had never done really well with the emotions of others much less his own, buut to see Morgan ripped apart by guilt was a terrible thing to watch. Spencer knew all about that kind of guilt, he felt it every time he went to visit his mom. Seeing her there in the hospital begging and pleading for him to take her home with him, so he knew he had to speak to Morgan, but he wasn't ready to share this with Emily. He interrupted Emily and Derek who had continued to talk quietly while Reid was distracted.

"Morgan, can I walk you out?"

"Sure kid, just give me a minute to get some stuff from Pen's office and my desk, I will meet you at the elevator in ten okay?"

Derek could see it written all over the kid's face, he really needed to talk and he needed to do it alone so he threw him a bone. As he climbed the steps on the other side of the bullpen and made his way to Penelope's office he ran into Kevin Lynch, or more like Kevin ran into him because he wasn't looking over the boxes he was carrying. The stuff in his boxes now littered the hallway.

"Watch it asshole," Kevin yelled, only to have his face blanch at seeing who it was he actually ran into.

"Watch your mouth Lynch." Morgan was barely able to stop himself from clocking Kevin just for being the asswipe he was. He made his way to Pen's office and picked up some of her files and the spare laptop she kept at the office and made his way back to the bullpen, only to meet with Kevin's fist outside Pen's office door.

Morgan flinched but did not go down. Kevin on the other hand definitely broke his hand. Derek started to hit him back, but in the end he knew he deserved that and so much more that he didn't even bother just making his way to his desk in the bullpen. He absentmindly rubbed his jaw as he picked through the files on his desk and made his way to the elevators. Reid was waiting there for him and quietly stood by him while they waited for the doors close.

"Okay kid, what's on your mind."

"Morgan, I don't really know how to say this. You know I am not good with emotions especially mine, but I just want you to know, I know how you feel.

"Really, kid and how is that?"

"Guilty."

"Score one for the boy genius. What gave you that clue? The fact that my best friend is right now laying in my bed bruised and battered and I was the cause of all of it." He yelled as he watched Reid flinch as he invaded his personal space. "Sorry, kid, this is not your fault, besides I bet you have never felt guilty in your whole life."

As they walked through the garage to Derek's truck Reid stopped in his tracks and said very quietly "Yes, I do Morgan, I live with guilt, crippling guilt every day of my life from the time I was little."

Morgan stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Reid. In his eyes he saw the same pain and anguish that he felt since he found out what happened to Pen. "Reid, what are you talking about?"

"My mom Morgan, my mom, I know you all wonder why I don't go home more often to see her. Hell, you would go everyday to see your mom if she was in a place like that, but I can't. Every time I am there it just reminds me of the fact that I am the one who put her there. Of how she begged me not to and I did it anyway. I live with that every day of my life and she blames me for it too. So just remember when you are feeling your guilt that Garcia isn't blaming you and that that should be enough for you to get past it, because I know it would help me."

Morgan stared at him a minute, not sure what to say to that, mumblings his thanks he got into his truck and drove away. Leaving Reid staring out into space as he went and making the bittersweet journey back home to Penelope and Dave.


End file.
